1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data searching apparatus for providing data for data-searching in response to a request.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data searching apparatus for dividing a document to be registered in a data base into records, numbering the records, and storing the record number data in order to manage the registered document is known, wherein each of records is a unit of data stored in the data base for registering and searching.
Such a conventional data searching apparatus stores the record number and character appearance data of the record in a predetermined memory area. FIG. 17 is an illustration of a data format of an index file used by a prior art data searching apparatus.
In FIG. 17, the predetermined memory area of thirty-two bits as an index file stores twenty bits of the record number data and twelve bits of character appearance data. Therefore, there is a problem that this format of index files provides a management of only 1048576 (2.sup.20) records. Moreover, in this prior art, there is a problem that the size (bits) of the index file should be increased if the number of the records increases.
Moreover, in this prior art data searching apparatus, it is necessary to provide a correspondence table indicative of correspondence among the document number, page numbers, and record numbers. Therefore, there is a problem that it is necessary to add a new correspondence table and it is also necessary to sort the correspondence table, if the number of pages increases due to renewing a document.